The Prime time to Cuddle
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: All Optimus wanted to do was sleep. But Arcee has different plans...


**Hey, really random one-shot. Not even all that great. I didn't spend a lot of time on it but I wanted to write it just so the idea would leave me alone ;p just some OptimusxArcee fluffiness. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oohhaaauuggg..." Optimus let out a deep strangled sigh as he lay back onto his berth. His shoulder struts eased into place with loud creeks and groans, intensifying his relief to finally be able to rest. He had been up for weeks, researching and fighting Vehicon troopers for control of the Energon mines... He was exhausted.

"Oh Primus, don't take this moment away from me..." he pleaded. All he wanted was to shut his optics and recharge for a full day with no distractions. He was too tired and too weak to do anything else. But, like most always, everything was against him...

"Hey Optimus, can I come in?"

...even the most wonderful femme in the history of Cybertron.

"Yes, you may." he called out groggily, trying for a moment to sit back up but failing to. He instead stayed where he was, still as a rock as he listened to Arcee come in and shut the door behind her. "What can I do for you Arce-Arcee!" his stomach did a backflip when he suddenly felt weight on his hips. She had climbed up onto his berth and was straddling him! "What are you-?"

"Shh..." she smiled down at him, her optics bright and excited. "Just be quiet and don't get up." she silenced any further objections with a firm kiss to his lips, and she wrapped her arms around him. "You know, it took me so long to figure this out and you are not going to ruin this."

"What-what?" he was so tired and so confused. "What are you doing here?"

She huffed, shifting so she could lie down next to him in comfort. "I found the perfect time for us to have some time alone." He still wasn't following her train of thought. "You know..as a couple." he quirked an optic ridge at her and she sighed. "Look, we haven't had much time to be together lately and honestly I'm getting kind of lonely."

"Now is not a very good time Arcee..." He said softly, but quickly shut up at the look she gave him.

"Orion...come one.. Please?" her violet/blue optics dimmed in sadness and his spark sunk. He hated seeing her sad.

"Arcee, I-.." he sighed, unable to look away from her. Her pale pink lips that formed a disappointed frown grasped most of his attention. They were lustrous and soft. And he was just reminded how good it felt to kiss them. She was right. They hadn't had time together in a long while. Perhaps it wouldn't be..so bad...if he gave in.. just this once? "Alright.. What did you have in mind?" he couldn't help but feel a weight lifted from his spark as she smiled excitedly.

"I just want to cuddle with you." she admitted, and he sighed tiredly. He didn't know how long he would be able to stay awake with her. "Just hear me out, I did my research." she sat up, propping herself up with her servos on his chest. "When you have had an exhausting day you take a shower and disappear into your room. You then stare up at the ceiling for three hours until falling asleep and you don't come out until the next morning. You're tired, I know, but that's why this is perfect. You're too tired to argue with me!" she smiled proudly and eased herself down to meld flush with his frame. "This is the best time I can find to get some cuddle time with you..." she whispered playfully, kissing his cheek before nestling down with him.

Optimus stared bewilderedly at the ceiling. He felt helpless. Here he was with the most beautiful femme in the universe, and she had chosen now to lay down with him because he was too tired to do anything else. Smart, but so mean.

"You are wicked, femme..." he groaned, but wrapped an arm around her smaller back to hold her closer. In his mind he made a note to set aside a date to approach her with less.. innocent intentions, as payback for disrupting his recharge. But he couldn't deny that he wanted this closeness too. He had been beginning to miss it. The war had escalated and he hadn't had time to be with her. _I need to make a better effort to find time with her_. He realized. She shouldn't have had to stalk his sleeping habits to get time with him.

With an unspoken promise, he kissed her helm and held her more snugly. "I love you Arcee." That made her smile, and they both settled into content silence, simply happy to be together.

* * *

**Well, there you go: My random mind strikes again ;)**

**Leave a Review and have a great summer :)**


End file.
